x_filesfandomcom-20200223-history
Spanish
Spanish is a language originating in Spain (MM: "Paper Dove") and used throughout Central and South America, most notably in Mexico and the Caribbean. In the United States, it is often second to English. (TXF: "Little Green Men") Uses Messages at the Miami International Airport were often repeated in Spanish. (TXF: "Little Green Men") Spanish was spoken by members of the migrant workers' camp in the San Joaquin Valley, California. (TXF: "El Mundo Gira") A radio station in Lorton, Virginia played only Spanish language music. (TXF: "Kitsunegari") A gate attendant at the DC General Hospital spoke Spanish when she was angry after her gate was destroyed. (TXF: "S.R. 819") Police officers in Willow Park, California often spoke Spanish to cope with local residents. (TXF: "X-Cops") In 2001, Richard Langly jokingly informed Melvin Frohike that "Peanuts," a chimpanzee, did not speak Spanish. (TLG: "Planet of the Frohikes") In 2002, Kimmy Belmont spoke Spanish at The Lone Gunmen's funeral. (TXF: "Jump the Shark") Words ; Amigo : Friend. (TXF: "Kitsunegari") ; Apurate : Now. (TXF: "El Mundo Gira") ; Asesino : Murderer. (TXF: "El Mundo Gira") ; Bueno : Good. (TXF: "El Mundo Gira") ; Buscalo : Look at it. (TXF: "X-Cops") ; Calmese : Calm down. (TXF: "X-Cops") ; Calmate : Calm down. (TXF: "X-Cops") ; El Chupacabra : the goatsucker. (TXF: "El Mundo Gira") ; Chiquita : Little girl. (TXF: "El Mundo Gira") ; Cobarde : Coward. (TXF: "El Mundo Gira") ; Comprende : Do you understand? (TXF: "El Mundo Gira") ; Dejeme : Leave me alone. (TXF: "Vienen") ; Dinero : Money. (TXF: "El Mundo Gira") ; Dos : Two. (TXF: "El Mundo Gira") ; Fotografia : Photograph. (TXF: "Vienen") ; Fuetala : Drop it. (TXF: "El Mundo Gira") ; Gracias : Thank you. (TXF: "El Mundo Gira") ; El Lobo : The wolf. (TLG: "Tango de los Pistoleros") ; Matenlo : Kill it. (TXF: "X-Cops") ; La Migra : The migration police (INS). (TXF: "El Mundo Gira") ; Milagro : Miracle. (TXF: "Milagro") ; Mira : You look. (TXF: "X-Cops") ; No : No. (TXF: "El Mundo Gira") ; Que : What?/Who? (TXF: "El Mundo Gira") ; Rapido : Quickly. (TXF: "El Mundo Gira") ; Senor : Mister. (TXF: "El Mundo Gira") ; Senora : Mrs. (TXF: "X-Cops") ; Si : Yes. (TXF: "El Mundo Gira") ; Tranquilo : Calm down. (TXF: "Vienen") ; Tu eres Diego Garcia : Is your name Diego Garcia? (TXF: "Vienen") ; Vamos : Let's go. (TXF: "El Mundo Gira") ; Vienen : They're coming. (TXF: "Vienen") Quotes ; Aqui es America : This is America. (TXF: "El Mundo Gira") ; Bueno o malo : Good or bad. (TXF: "Vienen") ; Confia en mi : Trust me. (TXF: "Vienen") ; Donde estas : Where are you? (TXF: "Vienen") ; El Chupacabra vive : the Chupacabra lives. (TXF: "El Mundo Gira") ; Ellos querian el radio : They wanted the radio. (TXF: "Vienen") ; Esta buena : That is great. (TXF: "El Mundo Gira") ; Estas loco : That is crazy. (TXF: "El Mundo Gira") ; Hubo un ruido cumo un relampago muy cerca... : There was a noise like thunder, but very close... (TXF: "El Mundo Gira") ; La tienen un miedo terrible : They have a terrible fear? (TXF: "El Mundo Gira") ; Lo mataron, yo los mire : They killed him, I saw it. (TXF: "Vienen") ; Lo mataron a Simon : They killed Simon. (TXF: "Vienen") ; Los otros detenidos lo molesteban mucho : The other detainees bother me often. (TXF: "El Mundo Gira") ; Los platillos voladores : The flying ships (UFOs). (TXF: "Vienen") ; Madre de Dios : Mother of God. (TXF: "El Mundo Gira") ; Mi promesa : My promise. (TXF: "Vienen") ; Mucho basura : (TXF: "El Mundo Gira") ; Muy incredible : Very incredible. (TXF: "El Mundo Gira") ; Ni caridad : Without charity/without mercy (TXF: "El Mundo Gira") ; Ni credito : Without credit. (TXF: "El Mundo Gira") ; Ninguno se la aserga a el : (TXF: "El Mundo Gira") ; No dinero : No money. (TXF: "El Mundo Gira") ; No lo hice : I did not. (TXF: "El Mundo Gira") ; No mi digan que me calme. Hagan algo, por favor : Do not tell me to calm down. Do something, please. (TXF: "X-Cops") ; No monstruo : It's not a monster. (TXF: "X-Cops") ; No soy asesino : I am not a murderer. (TXF: "El Mundo Gira") ; Pero, no : But, no. (TXF: "El Mundo Gira") ; Por eso es que encendi la lumbre : That is why I started the fire. (TXF: "Vienen") ; Por favor, hagan algo : Please, do something. (TXF: "X-Cops") ; Por que lo tiene segregado : Why are you segregated? (TXF: "El Mundo Gira") ; Que como esta el carne : How was the meat? (TXF: "Vienen") ; Que fue lo que paso : What was it that happened? (TXF: "El Mundo Gira") ; Que paso : What happened? (TXF: "El Mundo Gira") ; Que paso esta noche : What is happening this night? (TXF: "Vienen") ; Quien es : Who is it? (TXF: "El Mundo Gira") ; Quiere sabar si mataste a Maria Dorantes : Did you knowingly kill Maria Dorantes? (TXF: "El Mundo Gira") ; Quieren hacerte unas preguntas : They want to ask some questions. (TXF: "El Mundo Gira") ; Quiero hombres fuertes : I want the firemen. (TXF: "El Mundo Gira") ; Sangre colorado : Red blood. (TXF: "Vienen") ; Si me encuentran, me matan : If they find me, they will kill me. (TXF: "Vienen") ; Solo quiero vengarme, pues : I only want vengeance, see? (TXF: "El Mundo Gira") ; Soy el unico que queda : I am the one they want. (TXF: "Vienen") ; Soy innocente : I am innocent. (TXF: "El Mundo Gira") ; Su familia : Your family? (TXF: "Vienen") ; Tenemos que detenerlos antes que sea muy tarde : We have to stop them before it is to late. (TXF: "Vienen") ; Tres dias : Three days. (TXF: "El Mundo Gira") ; Un rayo muy brilliante : Lightening, very bright. (TXF: "El Mundo Gira") ; Vayo con Dios, amigos : Walk with God, friends. (TXF: "Jump the Shark") ; Y me dicho la Chupacabra : I give you the Chupacabra. (TXF: "El Mundo Gira") ; Ya vienen : They are coming. (TXF: "Vienen") ; Yo no confio en nadie : I trust no one. (TXF: "Vienen") Category:Language